aDioS iNVieRNo
by the last star
Summary: SasuNaru Vs NejiNaru one-shot  Fic de San Valentin . Sasuke, siempre vengo a este mismo lugar en el que solíamos ver el alba juntos, cuando el equipo 7 estaba completo... ahora vengo hoy aquí, solo... y es para olvidarte.


**DISCLAIMER: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… le pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto-sama… solo los pido prestados para mis historias n_n**

_**aDioS iNVieRNo…**_

_**Por: Chiyo-san n.n**_

_***-*-*-*-*oNe-SHoT*-*-*-*-***_

_**14 de Febrero**_

Suspiré para luego acomodar mi bufanda y meter mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón. El día de hoy hace un frío capaz de congelar hasta el alma de una persona.

Ver la nieve caer y las calles de Konoha atestadas de personas, de parejas tomadas de la mano, me ha llenado de nostalgia, recuerdo cuando en estas fechas recorría estas mismas calles con él, Sakura y Kakashi, siempre acompañándonos, apoyándonos los unos a los otros.

Siempre juntos…

Pero los años han pasado, tú te fuiste de la aldea, Sakura prefiere llorar sola en su alcoba, sufre por tu ausencia, Kakashi prefiere reunirse con alguien más, y yo… yo la paso solo, yendo siempre al mismo lugar.

Lugar donde años atrás, cuando éramos el equipo 7, en este día íbamos juntos a ver el amanecer.

El monte Hokage.

Juntos caminábamos por estas mismas calles que ahora camino solo. No sabes cuanto te extraño, todo a mi alrededor se derrumbó con tu partida. Eras el centro de mi pequeño mundo, aquel en el que era feliz.

A pesar de ser ya de madrugada, alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana, las calles ya están atestadas de personas, amantes tomados de la mano, parejas en restaurantes a la luz de las velas, llenando sus copas de empalagosas palabras, profesándose unos a otros amor eterno… una mentira que les hace felices.

Sentimiento a veces confundido con la amistad, cuando confundes el amor y la amistad, el primero solo deja sollozos y lagrimas. Entiendo ese sentimiento.

Yo mismo lo he vivido en carne propia. Confundí mi amor con amistad, pensé que solo era mi amigo, mi hermano… pero me equivoqué, yo me había enamorado de él pero, me di cuenta muy tarde de lo que sentía, de lo que para mi él significaba.

Y hoy me encuentro aquí parado en el monte Hokage, donde solíamos reunirnos y ver el alba juntos.

Ha pasado un año desde que dejé de buscarlo… un año en el que no he tenido noticias suyas…

No lo hice por que me rindiera, lo hice por que entendí que él no desea estar en esta aldea, no puedo obligarlo, sería traerlo para que fuese infeliz.

Él es un alma libre, un ave que anhela surcar los cielos sin ataduras, sin ser enjaulado por su pasado y por sus errores. Lo entendí… Tal vez suene extraño viniendo de mi, pero es la realidad.

Siento un frío que es capaz de congelarme los huesos, tal vez el clima, tal vez es la falta de alguien que me acompañe en mi soledad… tal vez es tu recuerdo… no lo sé.

Lo que si sé es que te extraño pero, aunque te extrañe no podré arrastrarte hasta acá, el lugar con el que deseas acabar, el lugar en el que murieron aquellos que en verdad quisiste.

Ejerzo más presión que antes sobre el objeto en mi mano oculto en mi bolsillo. Es el único objeto que me recuerda a ti, tu único recuerdo después de tu partida, y hoy pienso olvidarte por completo.

-hoy es el último día en el que lloraré tu nombre, Sasuke- digo sacando tu viejo protector de mi bolsillo, sin duda es el último día que lloraré por ti.

Veo como una de mis lagrimas recorre el helado objeto metálico hasta desaparecer en la nieve para luego sentir como el frío en el lugar empeoraba, una a una mis lagrimas terminan igual que la primera pero esta vez confundiéndose con los finos copos de nieve que caen sobre mi.

-te olvidaré- susurré.

-es lo que realmente quieres, Dobe?- aquella inconfundible voz se hace presente tras de mi.

-no deberías estar aquí- dije ignorando su pregunta -te arrestaran.

-no me interesa, nadie de esta sucia aldea puede ganarme- se alzó de hombros para sentarse en el barandal frente a mi y ver la aldea iluminada por las luces de las velas y lámparas de fuego- ni siquiera tú… aun…- susurraste.

-que haces aquí?- pregunté.

-quería verte- susurraste- ver una vez más tu sonrisa pero, lo único que encontré fueron tus lagrimas caer sobre un frío objeto sin valor.

-por que querías verme?-

-no lo sé- se alzó de hombros- fue un impulso- dijo- Naruto, este lugar no ha cambiado nada, su paisaje sigue igual de hermoso- comentó- es una lastima que algún día lo destruiré.

-no podrás, yo estaré aquí para proteger la aldea- dije.

-me piensas detener y arrastrar a vivir aquí?- preguntaste volviéndome a ver.

-no- respondí- solo protegeré mi aldea, tú eres libre de hacer lo que quieras- dije- vete Sasuke.

-no me buscabas para traerme?- preguntó.

-buscaba, verbo en pasado- respondí sentándome de igual forma.

-entonces, lo que susurraste ace un momento, es cierto?-preguntó de nueva cuenta- quieres olvidarme?

-tú no fuiste quien nos olvido primero?- pregunté- a los que te queremos, a tu familia?

-Naruto- me nombraste- realmente yo vine en tu búsqueda- dijo- quiero que abandones esta aldea y viajes conmigo-

-no puedo, esta es la aldea que mi padre protegió con su vida- observé su rostro en el monte Hokage, tan fuerte, tan valeroso, se ve como un ser omnipotente- es la aldea que me vio crecer, en la que conocí a mis amigos… y a ti- te sonreí.

-piensalo…- susurró desapareciendo, unos minutos después volteo mi rostro hacia el frente cuando noto que la nieve no caía más sobre mi, Neji sostenía un paraguas sobre ambos mientras me sonreía.

-llegue tarde?- preguntó a lo que yo sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

-no, yo llegué mucho más temprano- le respondí.

-ya va a amanecer- dijo él observando el alba que empezaba… aquel maravilloso espectáculo de la naturaleza.

Las estrellas desaparecían dando paso al solo y al cielo naranja bañado en nubes del mismo color, rayos provenientes de aquel gran astro bañaban poco a poco la aldea, la nieve no ceso, y el sol brindaba un clima agradable.

-es hermoso- susurró Neji.

-lo es-

-gracias por compartirme tu momento más preciado- dijo abrazandome y soltando el paraguas- gracias por aceptarme- susurró para besar mis labios con delicadeza, yo rodee su cuello con mis brazos profundizano así el contacto pero, en ningún momento solté aquel objeto que le pertenece solo a él.

Cuando nos separamos Neji me observó a los ojos con fijesa.

-estás seguro de esto?- preguntó.

-si- respondí- ha llegado la hora de que olvide, ahora tú eres mi presente, él es mi pasado- le sonreí para acercarme a una banca cercana y ahí dejar el protector que tanto cuidé, derramando una última lagrima.

Sentí como los fuertes y protectores brazos de Neji me rodeaban en un abrazo brindándome apoyo y desvaneciendo aquel frío que había llegado a mi corazón, dándome una calidez que tanto necesitaba. El besó mi mejilla para luego apoyar su barbilla en mi hombro.

-nos vamos?- preguntó y yo asentí, tomé su mano, él se sorprendió ante mi acto, es la primera vez que caminaremos tomados de la mano por la aldea.

Sonreí.

Sasuke, te amo… pero necesito olvidarte…

(Sasuke POV)

-esa es tu respuesta- susurré viéndote ir junto al Hyuuga. Yo fui quien nunca tuvo el valor de decirte el cuanto te amé, por eso te perdí.

Una amarga sonrisa asomó mis labios y finalmente salí de donde me escondía. Recogí el protector de la banca… aun posee su aroma.

Me lo coloqué en la frente para partir… esta vez ya no tengo nada en esta aldea… ahora si estoy completamente _solo…_

_**FiN…xD**_

_**N/a:**_ jejeje, si algo retrasadito de fecha… es que sinceramente tenia una pereza de subir este fic, lo escribí ese día pero no tenia ganas de pasarlo a la computadora…xD (Inner: deja de juntarte con Shikamaru que se te pega lo floja ¬¬) jejeje… como sea… espero les haya gustado…

**PD: un review no cuesta nada y hace feliz a esta autora…xD**


End file.
